Run from the Past
by Endraking
Summary: AU. Sequel to Seeds of the Nemeton. Set between season 4 and through Season 5 Cannon. The Stiles pack begin their transition from juniors to seniors only to encounter visions from their past. Those who died in their respective journeys come back. Will they be able to bring them peace or is there something far more insidious at work. Warning- Non Cannon pairings, M/M
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **A/N: This is the sequel to Seeds of the Nemeton. After watching part of Season 5 I have decided on the meta for my parallel story. I hope you enjoy.**

Run From The Past-Chapter 1- The End?

The wind savagely assaulted the dilapidated shack which was built near the peak of Mount Hesperus. Only by following directions from the local shaman was the pack able to reach this lodge. Its sole existence was for those seeking spiritual wisdom and purification. Jackson paces around the cramped one room lodge as the unusual cold permeates through the structure. He looks around the room at the state his pack is in. Danny is kneeling between Stiles, who is unconscious on a sleeping bag with a trickle of blood running from his nose, and Ethan, who is barely maintaining consciousness as his werewolf healing is fighting to heal the considerable amount of damage inflicted on him from overpowering strength and claws. Jackson takes a deep breath and says, "I don't like this. We are just a target for that thing now. It knows where we are and how badly things are going."

Danny quickly shifts his gaze from Stiles to Jackson and says, "Don't talk about him like that."

Jackson snarls back, "It's a safe bet that he isn't even himself anymore. I can show you proof." Jackson walks over to Ethan and waves his arm emphatically over the considerable number of claw marks that adore the young alpha's body. He continues, "That isn't even the worst part. You saw his eyes."

Danny looked at his boyfriend and placed his hand on his head. He difficultly swallowed before he mumbled, "Yeah, I saw them Jacks."

Jackson walked back to the front door and peered outside through a crack. He could see the blizzard as it dumped inch after inch of snow and obscured anything else besides the movement of the wind and its own white brilliance. Jackson said, "We need to think of something." The jock ran his hands through his hair, in a manner to try and calm down, before he asked, "Do we know how long Stiles will be out? I hate to admit it but I would really like to have our fearless alpha awake for this."

Danny shook his head, "Not a clue Jacks. Are you sure you aren't able to heal him?"

Jackson slowly shook his head, "Ever since we started this vision quest or whatever nonsense led us up this mountain, I haven't been able to do it. Even if I could though, right now, in my condition, I don't know if even my healing could help."

Danny slowly shook his head and sighed, "I don't know either Jacks. I honestly thought we were strong enough to do this, to solve this problem. Maybe we would've been better off."

Jackson quickly glared at Danny and cut him off, "Don't say it, don't dare say it. You know why we left. If we would've stayed the entire town would've been in danger." Danny met Jackson's glare with a look of compassion and understanding which quickly took the anger out of the jock's body. Jackson slowly lowered his head and looked to the floor. "At least this way, it's just us who have to pay for it." After a long silence, filled only with the sounds of the creak of the building and the whip of the wind Jackson asked, "Danny, why did you decide to follow us here? It wasn't after you."

Danny shook his head, "Jacks, we don't know that. I followed my pack here because I can't just abandon you guys." He looked over at Ethan and slowly stroked his hair. Danny sighed, "We've been through worse, we can handle this."

Jackson sighed and walked over and sat next to Danny, in between Stiles and Ethan. "I can't smell or hear anything either. I know it is out there though."

Danny shook his head, "Can we at least call him by his name?"

Jackson reached under his jacket and rubbed the slash wound that still bleed from the claws of an alpha, "If you are so insistent on calling him by name then fine. We can call the man who might quite possibly be the murderer of our pack by name."

Danny sighed and said, "We can save him. We don't have to kill him or be killed by him either."

Jackson managed a cocky half-grin, "I wish I had your optimism, Danny. Stiles and Ethan may be dying and it won't be long until either the cold gets to us or he does."

Danny whispered, "Jackson."

Both men are startled when a loud bang is heard from the front door. Jackson immediately jumped to his feet and faced the door. He wolfed out and looked back to Danny, "Whatever happens, get to safety. I don't want the death of my best friend to be on my head too."

Danny slowly nodded his head and said, "I'll do what I have to Jacks."

Satisfied, Jackson turned his head back towards the door just in time to hear another loud bang against it. He roared loudly which sounded as if he threatened the very storm itself.

After another loud bang the door began to splinter. Jackson extended his arms and lowered himself into attack position. When the door shattered and sprayed the pack with wood splinters and snow, a large figure stood at the entrance. Its white fur melded with the snow and only served to make it appear more menacing. It roared at the pack with a depth and ferocity that was unmatched to anything they had ever heard. Their blood ran cold from the fear it evoked. When the meager lighting caught its eyes, they didn't reflect back but showed nothing but an empty, dead soul.

Jackson snarled at it, "Come and get some! I'm ready!"

"Isaac!"

A few months prior.

Stiles rolled over in the king sized bed and into the embrace of his boyfriend. He smiled contently with just of hint of sleep in his expression as he said, "Good morning Care Bear. How does it feel to no longer be a junior?"

Isaac kissed his boyfriend's forehead and said, "It feels pretty good. We just need to figure out where we are going to college after we are done here."

Stiles groaned and rolled away only to be pulled back into the embrace by Isaac. "Why do you have to start the morning with the serious stuff?"

Isaac laughed, "After everything that has happened this year, I don't think college is the serious stuff."

Stiles smiled and said, "You are right Big Bad, you are right. Do you want to get a shower and go pester Jackson so I can cook us up something good in his considerably better than ours kitchen?"

Isaac hugged his boyfriend tightly before he said, "This is why you are the alpha. You have awesome plans."

Stiles pulled away from the embrace and jumped out of bed, "See that is what I have been trying to say. Maybe if I just cuddled with the rest of the pack they would see exactly why my plans are awesome."

Isaac jumped out of bed and said, "You'd better not. Only I have cuddle privileges."

Stiles and Isaac laughed as they got cleaned up and dressed for the day. When the two stepped out of their bedroom they were met by Danny and Ethan, who were sitting on the couch.

Ethan slyly asked, "Did I hear something about a Stilinski breakfast at Jackson's place?"

Stiles grinned as he light heartedly responded, "Damn you werewolves and your hearing. I can't get away with any mischievous plans."

They laughed as the headed out of their apartment to Jackson's.

After they reached his door and knocked for a few times Jackson opened the door, covered in sweat, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts. He looked over his pack and said, "Can I help you?"

Stiles began, "Jacks we were wondering if."

The jock cut him off, "No, not a chance."

Stiles began to plead, "But Jacks, you didn't even let me finish."

Jackson shook his head, "Nope, not a chance. You guys want to come here, eat all my food and leave my kitchen a mess. Plus you are already interrupting my work out."

Stiles begged, "Please"

Jackson looked at his pack again and noticed that they were all giving him the puppy dog eyes, even Danny. The jock shook his head and said, "Fine, whatever. But when we are done with breakfast, which includes cleaning up my kitchen, each and every one of you will spar with me. I can't really get much better if Liam is the only one to ever want to fight."

Stiles' face lit up like the sun as he said, "Jacks, you've got yourself a deal."

The pack piled into Jackson's apartment and Stiles went to work fixing breakfast. It wasn't long before the pack, except for Jackson who returned to his workout, helped Stiles cook and finish the breakfast.

Jackson emerged from his gym just in time to sit down for breakfast. He looked at the couples and barely fought back a groan, "I swear, even at breakfast, I am the fifth wheel."

Danny smiled, "Jacks, I am here for you."

Jackson glared at his best friend, "That statement doesn't really work when you are sitting in Ethan's lap." He motioned with his fork, which held a small piece of sausage at the end of it, the couple.

Ethan smiled and said, "Well Jacks, if you want, I can always just let Aiden materialize, then you wouldn't be a fifth wheel."

The jock rolled his eyes and Isaac said, "Come on Jacks, you know we love you."

Jackson shook his head as he finished off his breakfast. "You'd think with all of you being seniors next semester you could actually start acting like adults."

The rest of the pack laughed at Jackson.

Once breakfast was finished, and the kitchen cleaned up, the pack moved into Jackson's gym. Workout mats lined the floor and the walls were lined with weights and bars of varying sizes. The walls were mirrors and the overhead lights were cut out from a giant mirror that covered the ceiling. There were multiple benches and work out machines, including a stationary bike and treadmill.

Jackson walked over to the room internal thermostat and dropped the temperature. He grinned as he eyed up the pack, "Who wants first? Don't mind the blood stain by the bench, I had to teach 'mallow a lesson."

Ethan grinned, "I take it he didn't beat you in hand-to-hand training."

Jackson walked to the center of the room, "Not a chance. So who will be my first victim?"

As the pack looked at one another a girl's voice was heard, "Help me."

The vibe of camaraderie was shattered as the pack looked to each other. Stiles asked, "Did anyone else hear that?"

After a consensus of nods the voice returned, "Help me."

Isaac's eyes widened, "It sounds like Allison."

The smell of the huntress filled the gym and the pack looked confused. Isaac said, "We have to find her. What if Elijah wasn't able to carry her over? She could be trapped here."

Stiles looked at his boyfriend and saw sorrow sweep over Isaac's face before he asked, "Jackson, did you leave Allison's room the same."

Jackson nodded and said, "I left it just the way Chris wanted me to."

The voice returned, "Please, help me."

Ethan looked at Danny, "It sounds like she is in her room."

Isaac bolted out of the gym before Stiles could say, "Let's check it out."

The pack rushed after Isaac only caught up with him when he stood in the doorway to Allison's room. A thin layer of dust covered the belongings of the young huntress. The room smelled of sorrow and regret and sitting on the edge of the bed was Allison. Her head was lowered and her long dark hair obscured her face but she was unmistakably Allison. She slowly raised her head and looked at the pack. Her mouth moved disjointed from the words that came out but she spoke.

"Save me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Run from the Past-Chapter 2- His Name is Jack

Isaac rushed to the form of Allison as she sat on the bed and tried to embrace her but as he reached her, she disappeared. The dust seemed to fall and cover the area she just occupied and made it seem that she was never there. The young alpha fought back his tears as he looked to his pack. "We have to help her."

Stiles stepped into the room and took a deep breath, "Alright, let's figure out what exactly is going on here."

Isaac smirked at Stiles' response and said, "Isn't it obvious? She is trapped on this side and we need to find a way to take her across."

Stiles began to say something but quickly closed his mouth. Jackson glanced at his alpha and the gesture he just did and said, "I think what our fearless alpha is trying to say but won't is that we don't necessarily know that. We know we saw her, or at least something that looked like her but for all we know it could be something else."

Isaac's eyes flashed red as he looked from his boyfriend to Jackson and charged towards the young jock. Danny and Ethan stepped back as Jackson stepped forward, into the room, to meet the glare of the young alpha.

The jock smirked, "What? You think because something may be wrong with Allison that we need to completely forget about anything else and charge in like the white knight you wish you were."

Isaac growled as he fought the shift, "No, Jackson, I think you should shut your mouth. You act like you don't even care."

Before Isaac could blink he felt the strike and found himself on the floor of Allison's room. He instinctively wolfed out and looked up to see Jackson staring at him with electric blue eyes. Jackson said, "Don't you ever accuse me of not caring about one of my friends ever again."

Stiles yelled, "Stop it"

Both wolves deferred to their alpha and Ethan and Danny stepped into the room and helped Isaac up. Ethan made sure to move between Isaac and Jackson, just in case another altercation broke out.

Stiles closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, "Jackson is right."

Isaac yelled, "What?!"

The jock grinned his cocky grin before Stiles continued, "But regardless, we need to find a way to help Allison."

Jackson raised an eyebrow to his alpha's statement. "What do you think we should do, o great leader?" His statement filled with sarcasm which only caused Isaac to growl at him.

Stiles shook his head, "I don't know but I do know we need to come to a consensus on what we are doing. Should we immediately set out to help her or do we think this is something else?"

Isaac answered first, "Help. I couldn't live with myself if she has to suffer for even another moment."

Stiles looked to Danny and Danny said, "I think we should help her. It didn't seem like anything else was different, besides her being a ghost."

Stiles shifted his gaze to Ethan who said, "I agree with Danny. The scent was the same and I could smell just how lonely and afraid she really was."

Stiles looked to Jackson. The jock rolled his eyes before he said, "You first alpha. I am the lowly beta of this pack, I couldn't possibly step on your toes."

Stiles sneered and said, "I think we should do a little research first, find out why she is here and why she hasn't already crossed over."

Isaac glared at his boyfriend and said, "You can choose to do what you want but I am going to save her this time." Isaac pushed past Ethan and Jackson and left the apartment.

Stiles sighed and looked at Jackson, "Well?"

Jackson smirked, "Well what? You are going to decide that we are going to help her. I think it's a bad decision because we don't even know if it is really her. In case everyone else conveniently came down with some kind of amnesia and forgot, there was a powerful tree that was able to shift how it looked and make copies. But do whatever you want. I'll back your decision."

Danny glared at his best friend, "Jacks, you don't have to be such a dick about this."

Jackson looked to Danny, "Here I thought I was being objective. It's not like we have anyone with any expertise in ghosts in the pack."

Ethan interrupted, "Actually, that's not entirely true."

Jackson responded, "Having your brother around doesn't count. He is a part of you, not a free range spirit."

Ethan smirked at the jock, "I didn't mean me, I meant Danny. We have been training with Ms. Morrell."

Jackson laughed a little, "Well that explains why you two were never around."

Danny nodded and looked to Stiles, "The temperature shift, the smell, the way she spoke, Allison has to be a spirit."

Stiles looked to Danny, "Are you sure about this?"

Danny looked to Ethan, "Babe, you said you smelled her loneliness and fear correct?"

Ethan nodded and Danny continued, "When you say that do you mean the chemical signatures or smells that are associated with loneliness and fear?"

Ethan narrowed his eyes and spaced out a little as he focused on the smell. He said, "Smells associated with. They weren't chemical signatures."

Danny nodded and said, "That's what I thought." He looked to Stiles and said, "I am completely certain now. If it were a corporeal being trying to create this then there would've been chemical signatures."

Stiles nodded, "So now that we know it was Allison, what should we do?"

Jackson shook his head and said, "I'm probably not the best one to help this side of the problem so I am going to stop Care Bear before he does something stupid."

Ethan looked at Jackson with a confused look, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I'm pretty sure he wants to hurt you."

Jackson grinned his patented jock grin, "Exactly. I get to stop the pup and spar. Sounds like a win-win for me." The jock walked out of the room and left the apartment.

Ethan rolled his eyes and looked back to Stiles, "Well, what if we tried to find her in the spirit world? Maybe we might be able to help her cross over."

Danny looked to Ethan, "It may not be that simple but we could at least find out why she is still here."

Stiles nodded and began to pace the room, "Sounds good but how will we cross over to the spirit world? It isn't exactly like there is a slide or door that takes us there."

Danny and Ethan looked at each other and then to Stiles. Danny said, "A door no, but I do know of a cellar that we could use as a conduit."

Stiles shook his head, "You think we should go back to the root cellar, under the Nemeton?"

Ethan nodded, "It's the only place I can think of that doesn't involve outside intervention."

Stiles sighed, "Alright, we gather up the pack and head back to the Nemeton."

Jackson walked out of the apartment and instantly caught Isaac's scent. It was pungent with sorrow, guilt, and anxiety. He followed it back to the pack's apartment and texted Danny. He opened the door to find Isaac sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. He could smell the salt from the tears and said, "We are going to help Allison."

Isaac looked at Jackson and said, "Then why did you say what you did downstairs?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Because I still think it's a bad idea."

Sorrow was replaced by anger as Isaac stepped up to Jackson. "Why did you come to find me?"

Jackson took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "Because the next closest person to Allison should be the one to talk to you."

Isaac's anger was quickly deflated and he said, "The next?"

Jackson smirked, "Yeah, the next. You weren't the only one out of the pack that was close with her. I get that you and Allison were in a relationship of sorts. I can smell the regret for her death and the love you still carry for her. I'm not claiming to be that close with her but I did spend more time with her than Stiles or Danny."

Isaac blinked away the moisture that pooled into his eyes, "Really?"

Jackson responded harshly, "Yeah, why do you think I was so pissed to find out that she died while we were dealing with the deadpool. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to a friend who saw more in me than just a jock."

Isaac shook his head slightly in disbelief, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Jackson sighed and slapped on his best smile, "Don't worry about it." Jackson looked at his phone after it dinged with a message and said, "Want to go help your girlfriend? We are making another visit to the stump."

Isaac nodded and the two men left the apartment to meet up with their pack. The pack left the apartments and traveled to the preserve. Jackson led the trip on his Ducati while Stiles and Isaac rode the twin's bikes. Danny and Ethan pulled up the rear in Danny's car. When they reached the preserve, the clouds overhead threatened to block out the sun. After they parked, Jackson dismounted his bike and walked to the trail. He looked back to his pack as they parked and exited their respective vehicles. He said, "Let's not waste too much time. I want to reach the stump before the skies open up on us."

Danny and Ethan looked to each other and laughed before Danny said, "What's the matter Jacks? Are you afraid of a little water?"

Jackson laughed and said, "No, I just don't want the rain to slow us, or better yet you guys down."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Jackson's comment and walked with the rest of the pack to the trail. He said, "This feels so much different from last time."

Ethan nodded, "You can say that again. I am not running towards certain death trying to save my alpha and stop something from killing my boyfriend."

Isaac nodded in agreement with Ethan and Jackson interrupted, "Enough nostalgia, I do have things I want to do today and don't think this trip is going to replace sparring."

Stiles groaned and Danny laughed at him. Stiles said, "Alright, let's go."

The pack easily maneuvered through the forest. The overgrowth was clearly gone and even the scents of those that fell to the Nemeton were gone. They reached the stump with relative ease. Stiles led his pack to the entrance and before he entered, he looked back to see Jackson messing with a tree branch. "What gives? You acted like you were in a hurry and now you are messing with tree branches?"

Jackson glared at Stiles, "Yeah, this is one from the Nemeton but it looks like it is freshly cut."

Danny shrugged and said, "Must be residual power from the tree."

Jackson nodded and looked around as the rest of the pack walked down the stairs. He noticed and picked up a large seed. It still felt fresh and new so he pocketed it. He walked down the stairs after his pack.

Danny guided the pack to their respective seats around the roots of the former tree. He placed a hand on the tree and could feel the power that still coursed through it but could also feel how the seal they placed on it was still intact. He looked to Stiles, "Whenever you are ready I can send us to the spirit realm."

Stiles asked, "Last time we used the Nemeton to get back, will we be able to come back."

Ethan smiled and looked at Danny as he said, "Yeah. Danny is trying to show off some of the cool tricks he has already mastered."

Danny blushed at Ethan's comment and Stiles said, "Sounds good to me." Jackson quickly took his seat and gave a thumbs up to Danny. Danny sat in front of the pack and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his closed fist and thrust his fist above his head and released a hand full of mountain ash which quickly formed a circle around the pack.

Isaac asked, "Do you always carry mountain ash in your pocket?"

Danny laughed, "Pocket? No, Car? Yeah. I grabbed some before our hike."

Isaac nodded, "Okay, but do we need it? We are kinda trapped right now."

Danny responded, "Yes, we need it. We are all crossing over and this can act as our alarm if anything supernatural wants to hurt us."

Stiles blinked a few times and said, "That's actually a great idea."

Danny smiled, "Thanks alpha, just doing my part."

Danny called upon the power of the owl and the pack lost consciousness and woke up in the spirit realm.

The pack once again looked like they did when they first came across the Nemeton. Jackson took a moment to laugh at how everyone looked before he walked out of the cellar. He was joined by the pack and Isaac asked, "What's so funny Jacks?"

Jackson looked at the young alpha and said, "You are still wearing that stupid scarf!"

Isaac growled at Jackson and Stiles moved to step between the two. Before he reached them the pack heard Allison, "Help me."

Isaac turned to face the direction of the voice, "Allison, where are you?"

She responded, "Help me."

Isaac ran in the direction of the voice before the pack could react. Stiles yelled, "Wait up Isaac!" but the alpha continued to run. The pack ran after Isaac. After running long enough to wind Stiles and Danny the pack made it to the edge of the lake in the preserve. Isaac stood in front of Allison at the shoreline. He said, "Allison, what are you doing here? Why haven't you crossed over?"

The huntress smiled and said, "Isaac, you came for me."

Isaac smiled and said, "I wouldn't leave you. What can I do to help you?"

Allison looked back to the pack and then to Isaac and said, "I'm not done here yet."

Danny stepped forward and asked, "What do you mean you aren't done here? Is something keeping you here?"

Allison looked at Danny and her eyes narrowed for a moment before she said, "I'm still tied to this world."

Stiles asked, "Is that why Elijah wasn't able to help you get to the other side?"

Allison slowly nodded, "Elijah"

Isaac smiled, "Yeah. So what is keeping you here?"

Allison looked into Isaac's eyes, "For one, you."

Before Isaac could say anything Allison leaned forward and embraced the young alpha and pulled him down for a kiss. When their lips met, all feelings of regret and sorrow fled from Isaac's body and he felt a bit of happiness.

Stiles quickly turned away from the tender act and Jackson walked over to Stiles. Danny and Ethan looked at each other before Danny said, "I know love can be powerful but that isn't enough to keep a spirit from crossing over."

Allison pulled back from the kiss and Isaac instantly felt empty. She said, "Something is happening here and I can't cross over. I know I'm not the only one."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on the flow of energy but couldn't tell if anything was different. He sighed and mumbled, "I can't feel anything different."

Ethan placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and said, "It's alright. You are still learning remember."

Danny smiled and nodded. Stiles, slowly turned around to face Allison and said, "Until we can find out what is happening, what can we do to help you?"

Allison glared at Stiles, "I know it wasn't your fault but your body was still the host of the power that killed me. I can't accept anything from you, Stiles."

The words tore into Stiles and he lowered his head in defeat. Isaac looked back to his boyfriend for a moment before he looked at Allison, "Is there something I can do?"

The question tore into Stiles and Jackson placed a hand on his alpha's shoulder.

Allison smiled and said, "Stay with me for a while."

Isaac smiled proudly, "I can do that."

Jackson yelled, "Before you get too wrapped up with the idea, just remember time flows here differently. If we don't leave soon, we will lose more than just a couple of hours."

Isaac glared at Jackson and Ethan spoke up, "Jacks is right. I know we are here to help but the best way we can do that is to find out what is going on."

Isaac weakly said, "But."

Stiles coldly said, "You can stay if you want Isaac. I will head back and start figuring out what is going on."

Isaac looked back to his boyfriend and the emotions tore at him. A part of him wanted to rush to Stiles' side but it was quickly being overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth that he felt from the huntress.

Isaac muttered, "I don't know."

Jackson shook his head, "You know we have to head back." When Isaac still appeared torn, Stiles turned and started walking back to the cellar.

Isaac looked at his boyfriend walking off and then back to Allison. In her arms he felt complete. He looked back to Stiles and found himself feeling empty. He whispered, "I'm staying."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Don't be a dumb shit."

Isaac spat, "Shut up Jackson. I am staying here."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He looked to Allison, "We'll help you Ally, don't worry." Allison seemed to disregard Jackson as the jock ran after Stiles.

Danny and Ethan looked at one another and Danny said, "Someone should stay with Isaac. I don't like him being here by himself."

Ethan nodded, "I can babe."

Danny responded, "But then who will protect you two in the physical world? I have to break the field for us to leave."

Aiden stepped up behind Danny and said, "I will. You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Danny looked at Aiden and smiled, "No, I didn't. I've had to get good and ignoring your presence when Ethan and I."

Aiden quickly interrupted, "Stop right there. I know I don't eat or have a physical body but if you finish that sentence I know I am going to throw up."

Danny and Ethan laughed while Isaac returned his gaze to the huntresses' eyes. Danny stepped away from Ethan and Aiden and walked up to Isaac. He said, "I'll prime the entrance so you can return without me being here. Just remember, you and Ethan need to cross back at the same time or the other will be stranded here until I return."

Isaac nodded slowly, as if he were dreaming. "Cross back together, gotcha."

Danny shook his head and ran back to his boyfriend and whispered, "I don't know what's going on but I don't trust this either. I am going to speak with Ms. Morrell when I get back. If anything weird starts to happen, cross back over."

Ethan nodded and said, "Take care and I think Stiles is going to need your help when you get back."

Danny nodded and ran to catch up with Jackson and Stiles.

Aiden looked to his brother, "You don't trust this situation."

Ethan shook his head, "Not at all."

Aiden nodded, "Something doesn't seem right to me either."

Ethan furrowed his brow, "What seems off to you?"

Aiden shrugged, "I can't quite place my finger on it but something."

Ethan nodded and his expression shifted to a large smile, "I'm just glad Ms. Morrell has seen the potential in Danny. We were both wrong about him."

Aiden smiled, "I know. At least Stiles will have some good news when they get back."

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, Danny is going to make a great emissary for the pack."

When Stiles, Danny, and Jackson made it back to the cellar they crossed back over to the physical realm. Stiles stood up and walked over to Isaac's unconscious form. He kneeled in front of him and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you when you get back Care Bear."

Jackson helped Danny up and saw Ethan stand up and walk over to Stiles. Aiden said, "Don't let it get to you Stiles, he just feels bad about what happened to her."

Stiles glared at the twin and Jackson quickly pulled Stiles away. Danny broke the line of mountain ash and began to prep the barrier while Jackson led Stiles out of the cellar. When they stepped out of the cellar, Stiles turned around and hit Jackson in the chest. Tears welled up in Stiles' eyes as he continued to hit Jackson's chest. "I can't believe he chose to leave me. I thought I meant something to him."

Jackson took the blows and pulled the young Stilinski in and hugged him. Stiles feebly continued to strike as Jackson said, "You do matter Stiles. Something is going on and we are going to find out."

Stiles muttered, "But, He, and her, and kissing." Stiles choked on his words between sobs.

Jackson sighed and said, "I think it's time I introduced you to an old friend of mine. His name is Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Run from the Past-Chapter 3-Self-Control

Jackson pulled back from the embrace and looked Stiles in the eye, "We're going to figure out what is going on, but first I think we need to finish up here. Give me your keys."

Stiles looked at Jackson as confusion shifted across his face, "I am good enough to drive Jackson."

Jackson bit back the irritation and said, "I know you are good enough to drive." He pulled out the keys to his Ducati, "I was asking to trade keys with you."

Stiles looked shocked as he pulled out his key and Jackson took it. Jackson replaced Stiles' keys with his own. Jackson walked back down the cellar and emerged moments later with Danny.

Danny saw the tear lines on Stiles' face and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Slightly embarrassed, Stiles said, "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

Danny began to say something but Jackson cut him off, "Alright boys, lets head back. Danny, I'm riding with you while our fearless alpha will lead the way."

Stiles smiled a little and the three men made their way back to where they parked. While they walked through the forest, Jackson pulled the seed out of his pocket and twirled it between his fingertips. Danny watched Jackson for a moment before he asked, "Jacks, what is that and where did you find it?"

Jackson looked at Danny, "This is one of the seeds of the Nemeton and I found it near those downed tree limbs."

Danny extended his hand and asked, "Can I see it? I think you were right about something being off about it."

Jackson grinned and said, "What? Now my best friend wants to listen to me. I guess I could give it to you." Jackson began to hand the seed over to Danny but quickly pulled it away as the young man tried to take it. Jackson laughed and said, "Too slow Danny."

Danny smirked and said, "Jacks, seriously, let me see it."

Jackson huffed, "Alright. Here." He handed his best friend the seed. As soon as Danny held the seed he could feel the residual power that it held. Danny smelled the blood of the victims of the tree and he could feel the warmth that once belonged to them radiate through the seed. He took a deep breath and said, "I think this seed may be more significant than we think."

Jackson looked confused and asked, "It's just a seed right? I mean if we wanted to plant another Nemeton we could use it."

Without looking back to the two men, Stiles said, "It's connected to us and the victims of the Nemeton."

Danny and Jackson jogged and caught up to Stiles. Danny said, "Yeah. I think I might be able to use this to see if the Nemeton and our sealing of it would cause the disturbance with the spirits crossing over."

Jackson asked, "But didn't Allison die before the Nemeton went completely psychotic?"

Stiles nodded slowly, "Yeah but maybe it had something to do with how the Nemeton fed on the people the Nogitsune killed."

Danny nodded, "Well that would make some sense. I'll just have to ask Ms. Morrell when I get back."

The three men reached the vehicles with ease as the sun slowly edged below the horizon. Stiles walked up to the Ducati and started it after he put on his helmet. He said, "I'll see you back at the apartment."

Jackson and Danny walked to Danny's car and got in. Stiles sped out of the parking lot as Danny started up the car. Danny looked to Jackson and asked, "Why did you want to ride with me?"

Jackson grinned his patented cocky grin and said, "I need to make a call that our leader can't overhear. I figured a bit of fast driving would help get his mind off Isaac."

Danny laughed, "How did I not realize that." He began to drive back to the apartment as Jackson pulled out his cell and placed a call.

The phone rang for a moments before it was answered. The copy said, "Hey Jackson, I didn't figure you would be calling me. What's up? Did something happen? Is something going on that you need me for? On second thought, why are you calling me and not someone else? I figured you really don't like me and it should probably be someone else speaking to me. Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?"

As the rambling continued, Jackson forcefully spoke, "Shut up Stilinski and listen. Everyone is alright. I need you to grab a bottle from your dad's stash and bring it to the apartment."

Stilinski retorted, "My dad doesn't have a stash. He has sworn to cut out drinking."

Jackson looked at Danny, who began to laugh softly as he drove, before he said, "Alright. Grab a bottle from your stash that suddenly came into existence when you hid all of your dad's liquor and meet me at the apartment."

The copy began, "Why do you want to drink with me? I thought werewolves couldn't even get drunk. Is there something."

Jackson cut him off, "Just do it Stilinski! Don't make me regret calling you."

The copy conceded, "Alright, Alright. Just stop calling me Stilinski."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I am not calling you Stiles. My alpha is Stiles, you are not my alpha."

The copy gasped, "But I am Stiles. Can I at least call you Jacks?"

The irritation flowed from Jackson, "No, Stilinski, you can't. You know what they say, if you have to ask."

The copy laughed and said, "Alright, alright, you win Whittemore. Do you want me to bring Scott or Liam over as well? I can call them for you."

Jackson closed his eyes and shook his head which only brought the intensity and volume of Danny's laughter higher. "No! Just you and a bottle of Jack at the apartment. Is that clear or do I need to snap a diagram for you?"

The copy responded, "Fine, I'll do it. See you soon."

Jackson muttered, "Later." Jackson quickly hung up the phone and glared at Danny, "What's so funny Danny?"

Danny glanced at Jackson and noticed the irritation he actively wore, "Nothing Jacks. It seems that some things never change."

After the conversation the men rode back to the apartment. Stiles beat Danny and Jackson back and they only saw the Ducati parked in front of the building as they pulled up. Danny pulled into a parking spot and left the car running as Jackson stepped out. He said, "I am going to take this seed to Ms. Morrell right away and see if we can get some answers to what is going on."

Jackson nodded and said, "Sounds good Danny. If my plan goes well, I will help our alpha get his mind off his boyfriend without crying his way through a tub of ice cream and lifetime movies."

Danny laughed and said, "Good luck Jacks."

Jackson closed the door and mumbled to himself, "I know, I'll need it."

Danny drove away as Jackson walked into the building. He made his way to the apartment and let himself in. He could smell the loneliness, sadness, and betrayal as he walked into the apartment. The living room was empty and the door to Isaac and Stiles' room was closed. Jackson yelled, "Come out Stiles. We are going to have a visitor soon and I think you'll want to see him."

The door slowly creaked open and Stiles said, "I just want to be alone."

Jackson stepped towards the door and said, "Yeah, well that isn't going to happen."

Stiles mumbled, "Just leave me alone."

Jackson placed his hand on the door as Stiles tried to close it. The jock effortlessly held it in place as Stiles put his weight onto the door to close it. "Nope, not gonna happen. You can try to shut the door but last time I checked, you were 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. I can easily out power that."

After a few more moments of struggling, Stiles gave up and opened the door. He had already changed into lounge clothes and walked over to the couch and sat down. Jackson watched the movement and walked over to the adjacent chair and sat down, facing Stiles.

Stiles looked to Jackson and asked, "Who is coming by?"

Jackson smiled, "Someone near and dear to you." As Jackson finished speaking, multiple repeated knocks were heard against the front door. Jackson yelled, "It's open." The door opened and the copy ran inside, "What's going on? What happened? Why does Stiles look like a bus hit him?"

Before the rambling continued, Jackson glared at the copy and said, "Shut up Stilinski."

Stiles looked at the copy, "You are here for me?"

The copy looked at Stiles initially with a confused look but quickly nodded, "Yeah. I think that is why Jackson called me."

Stiles glared at Jackson and asked, "Why did you call Stiles here?"

Jackson grinned and said, "Don't worry about it. Grab a jacket, we are going out."

Stiles struggled against it as he said, "I don't want to go out."

Jackson shook his head and walked into Stiles' room and grabbed a jacket. He walked back in the living room and tossed it at Stiles. "I didn't ask if you wanted to, I told you we were."

Stiles caught the jacket and pleaded, "But I'm not dressed to go out."

Jackson rolled his eyes and helped Stiles put on the jacket as he motivated him to get moving. The copy grinned and said, "Looks like none of us have a choice here. Oh well, I had the evening to myself anyway."

Jackson half pushed and half guided Stiles toward the door and said, "Then perfect. Time to go to my special place."

The three men left the apartment and went downstairs. When they reached Roscoe, Jackson opened the passenger door and pushed Stiles into the back. He took his seat in the passenger side as the copy sat in the driver's side and started the jeep.

After driving for over half an hour with Jackson yelling directions to Stilinski, they reached a place to park the jeep near the edge of the preserve. Jackson grabbed the bag that Stilinski brought and guided the two Stiles to an opening in the woods. At the opening there were a couple of large boulders and Jackson helped the two men climb to the top of the tallest one. It was flat on top and it looked like someone had created a spot to build a camp fire. There were chopped pieces of wood and supplies for building a fire up top, careful hidden under a gray tarp. Jackson pulled them free and built a fire as the two men watched him. When he finished he grabbed the bottle out of the bag and sat down near the fire. He looked back to both Stiles and said, "If you two are done watching, come sit by the fire."

Both men moved closer and sat near the fire. Stiles looked to Jackson and asked, "What is this place? It looks like you've done this here before and recently."

Jackson opened the bottle and took a large swig before handing it to the copy. He said, "Yeah, whenever I want to clear my head or meditate in peace, I come here. You can smell the air, free of tension and worry, just natural, easier."

The copy drank from the bottle and coughed a little after he swallowed and passed the bottle to Stiles. Stiles took the bottle and said, "Then why did you want me to come here tonight."

Jackson smirked, "Because your life just put you on your ass. This is what you need tonight." Stiles nodded and took a large swig of the bottle. He downed it easily and took another before he passed the bottle back to Jackson. He asked, "Why are you drinking though? Werewolves can't get drunk."

Jackson raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who told you that?"

The copy interrupted, "Scott did for starters. I think Derek said something about it too."

Jackson glared at the copy and said, "They are idiots. With enough self-control we can suppress our healing to allow us to get intoxicated, trust me, I know." After he finished he took another long pull from the bottle and passed it back to the copy.

Stiles asked, "So Jacks, besides Isaac and Allison, why do you think I need to get drunk?"

Jackson looked to Stiles and said, "Because since you and Isaac started dating you look like you keep expecting the ax to fall and today something that you probably thought was the ax did."

The copy chimed in, "Like with everything that happened, you are expecting everything to change."

Stiles looked into the fire and said, "You know none of this is permanent. Even if nothing bad happens, everything is going to change. We have through next summer and then we will all go our separate ways. I don't think my relationship could withstand that."

Jackson smirked at Stiles, "Don't be an idiot Stiles. The future isn't here yet and you can't ignore what is in front of your face just because you don't know what will happen next."

The copy passed the bottle to Stiles and he took a long pull from the bottle. He laughed a little, "I can already feel it."

Jackson laughed, "Good." The copy's phone dinged with the sound of a message. He quickly checked it and said, "I need to head back. Malia wants time with her boyfriend."

Stiles continued to stare into the fire as Jackson stated, "You know you aren't good to drive."

The copy nodded and Jackson stood up and walked over to him. "Give me your arm."

The copy reluctantly agreed and Jackson began to take his pain. His eyes glowed blue and then shifted white as the copy felt the effects of the alcohol instantly wear off.

The copy muttered, "I'm sober again."

Jackson laughed and slurred his speech a little, "I burned off the toxins in your body and took the effects of the alcohol. I'm on my way to being drunk."

The jock plopped down near Stiles as the copy stood up to head back to Roscoe. "Are you two going to be alright?"

Jackson responded, "Yeah. Danny knows I'm drinking which means he'll give me a call before it's too late to see if I need a ride."

The copy said, "Alright, take care you two." The copy waved and climbed down the boulder and headed back to the jeep.

Jackson and Stiles passed the bottle back between each other until it was empty. They sat in silence, looking into the fire, which Jackson periodically got up to put more wood on it to keep it going. When they were both inebriated, Stiles slurred, "So Jacks, why did you want to drink with me?"

Jackson smiled, "Because you needed it. Time to get out of your own head."

Stiles shook his head in an uncoordinated way and said, "No, why did YOU want to drink with me?"

Jackson smirked, "Would you rather drink with Danny or Ethan? No, prolly Scott."

Stiles shrugged, "I jus' didn't expect to be here with you is all."

Jackson laughed as he slapped Stiles on the back, "'Cause both of us do things that don't make sense."

Stiles looked at Jackson and said, "What do you mean? I do stuff that makes sense."

Jackson laughed, "Yeah, well, I am just helping you, dicknuts. That's all."

After the laughter settled down, Stiles asked, "Why did he choose her over me?"

Jackson took a deep breath and muttered, "You want what I really think or the friend answer?"

Stiles sighed and said, "Friend answer first."

Jackson nodded, "Well Isaac did love Allison, prolly still does. She died before they got to have the relationship he wanted. You might've just been his rebound."

Stiles sounded dejected as he said, "Doesn't sound like a good friend."

Jackson shrugged, "But I think, I think that she isn't Allison, not really. Why would ghost Allison come to see Isaac? They were just starting their relationship, she still loved Scott. You know?"

Stiles shook his head in confusion, "You aren't giving up on that idea, are you Jacks?"

Jackson laughed, "Not when I know that something is off. I don't trust her or it or whatever. Why did she appear at the apartment?"

Stiles nodded and said, "Because that was where she lived."

Jackson smirked, "For a relatively short period of time. And why didn't she ask for Scott? It doesn't make sense."

Stiles stared into the fire and asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Jackson shrugged, "Maybe she is playing off Isaac's guilt. Maybe she has him under her sway, I don't know."

The two men sat in silence, the fire cracked as their minds played over the conversation and the events that happened. As the fire began to die down they heard the angry howl of a werewolf nearby. Jackson jumped to his feet and released control of his healing. He instantly sobered up.

Jackson looked to Stiles and said, "I think we've pissed someone off, don't worry, I've been itching for a fight."

Jackson jumped off the side of the boulder and landed effortlessly on the ground below. He scanned the wood line and saw three pairs of glowing eyes, one yellow, one blue, and one red. The jock smiled as he said, "Come on guys, three on one, that isn't fair."

He heard one of the wolves from the forest yell, "You aren't even the alpha. Do you expect to stop us from claiming this territory?"

Jackson laughed, "My alpha is enjoying being drunk right now which means I am more than enough to deal with you."

The two betas charged out of the wood line towards Jackson. They both appeared to be taller, muscular men. They yellow eyes one had a dark complexion, short hair and wore a dark t shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. The blue eyed one had fair complexion, wore a white tank with faded jeans and sneakers. Both men were wolfed out as they charged the jock. Stiles creeped to the edge of the boulder and watched the inevitable fight. Jackson lowered himself into a defensive position and his eyes blazed electric blue.

Yellow eyes reached Jackson first and made a pronounced overhead slash as the jock. Jackson effortlessly dodged the attack by spinning off the man's arm and slammed his elbow into the back of the wolf's head. Yellow eyes stumbled towards the boulder as blue reached Jackson and tried to slash his stomach. Jackson caught the claw before it made contact and pulled the wolf as he ran towards the boulder. He ran up the side of the boulder and flipped over the wolf which caused several loud snapping noises as Jackson contorted the wolf's arm into positions that an arm was never meant to be in. From the elbow down, blue eyes' left arm was a bloodied mess with several fractures and a destroyed elbow. Blue eyes screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. He was instantly human again as he drug himself away from the fight.

Yellow eyes regained his composure and rushed Jackson from behind. The jock only caught the movement in the corner of his eye and the wolf managed to grab him from behind. Yellow eyes locked Jackson's arms in place against his sides and increased the pressure against the jock. He growled, "No more fancy footwork from you." Jackson winced from the pressure but managed a grin, "Alright, no fancy footwork." Jackson leaned his head forward and forcefully brought the back of his head back, slamming his head against Yellow eyes' nose. Yellow eyes' grip began to weaken and Jackson continued the assault of head-butts.

Their alpha saw his pack losing and rushed to join the fight. Jackson caught the telegraphed movement and said, "What? An alpha too? What ever will I do?" The mockery in the jocks words only served to enrage their alpha. The alpha appeared to be roughly Jackson's build but he was considerably more tanned with jet black hair. He wore a black tank with black fatigues and combat boots.

As the alpha reached the two, yellow eyes' grip was almost completely gone. Blood flowed from his face. Jackson reached back and grabbed the sides of yellow eyes' head. When the alpha attempted to claw him, Jackson shifted his weight to the left side of his body and quickly threw his entire body into kicking the alpha to the right. His left foot caught the side of the alpha's head and sent him to the ground while the momentum threw yellow eyes to the ground as Jackson flipped through the air. Jackson landed on one knee and stared into the alpha's face. The alpha and yellow attempted to rush Jackson at the same time. From kneeling, Jackson reached back with claws that tore into yellow's torso and threw yellow's body into his alpha. With the momentum that yellow created, he and his alpha were slammed back to the ground. Jackson quickly stood up and eyed the pack, "If you guys want to continue sparring, I am game. This is the most fun I've had in a while."

The alpha got to his feet as yellow eyes reverted back to his human self and joined blue eyes next to the boulder. Jackson and the alpha eyed one another down. Jackson said, "If you are looking for territory, you chose the wrong pack to mess with." The alpha released a fierce roar, which caused Stiles' eyes to light up red briefly. The alpha caught the glimmer and looked up at the top of the boulder. A sinister grin crossed his face and he crouched to jump to the top of the boulder. Jackson crouched and said, "I wouldn't do that."

The alpha leaped towards Stiles, claws extended as Jackson threw himself at the alpha. Before the alpha could reach Stiles, Jackson's claws tore into his sides. While still in the air, Jackson slashed through the alpha's torso and tossed him back to the ground. As the alpha fell, Jackson kicked off his flailing body and launched himself to the top of the boulder. He landed next to Stiles and stared at the pack. The alpha was once again human and his body bleed profusely.

The alpha muttered, "Finish. Me. You know. You want. The power."

Jackson laughed, "Why would I want YOUR power? I just beat you and your pack. It seems to me that you would rather have mine."

Stiles watched in awe and slurred, "Jacks, I didn't know you could fight THAT well."

Jackson glanced at Stiles and said, "Of course I can. Someone has to look out for you."

Stiles laughed. Both men looked down at the pack as the betas grabbed their alpha and pulled themselves away from the fight.

After they left, Jackson dropped to a knee. Stiles rushed over to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jackson rubbed his side and the dark shading of blood began to appear. "The beta got me pretty good when he grabbed me. Nothing to worry about though, I'll heal."

Stiles asked, "How did you keep fighting? I thought if you were hurt you would revert back."

Jackson grinned his cocky grin, "Self-control."


End file.
